memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Galor class
escort }} :You may be looking for Galor IV, the Federation planet. Galor-class cruisers were the primary class of warship by the Cardassian Guard during the latter half of the 24th century. Technical Data Design The Galor-class shared the same basic superstructure as their counterparts, but were used far more frequently by the Cardassian military. ( ) Commonly referred to as "warships" or "war vessels", this class was also designated by the Cardassians and the Maquis as "cruisers". ( ; ; ) During the late 2360s, these warships had three sub-classes, with the Galor-class, Type-3 being considered to be "top of the line." ( ) During the Dominion War, these vessels were classified by Starfleet as "destroyers", in relation to their Dominion counterparts. ( ) Tactical systems The arsenals of Galor-class warships vary, though typically they are armed with numerous phaser arrays. Although the Galor-class vessels were decidedly inferior to the Federation's starships, they proved to be very effective against and other older Federation starships. ( ; ) :In the episode , Jean-Luc Picard stated that he was running from a "Cardassian warship" while Captain of the . This may be a reference to a Galor-class ship, or yet another unseen vessel. Furthermore, in 2367, the USS ''Phoenix was able to destroy a Cardassian warship with relative ease, while in 2374, a wing of Cardassian warships cooperated in destroying of the .'' In 2369, Captain Edward Jellico ordered a fleet of Galor-class starships to leave the McAllister C-5 Nebula one-by-one, ejecting their primary phaser coils. ( ) In 2370, Cardassian colonists living in the Demilitarized Zone modified Cardassian shuttles, which they equipped with ''Galor''-class phaser banks to protect their colonial interests. ( ) Image:Galor class, weapons pulse, forward.jpg|Forward weapons pulse Image:Galor class, weapons array, forward.jpg|Forward weapons array Image:Galor class, weapons array, mid-dorsal.jpg|Dorsal weapons array Image:Galor class, weapons array, bridge and aft dorsal.jpg|Bridge and aft dorsal weapons arrays :In "Ensign Ro", the two Type-3 warships fired a weapon that resembled something along the lines of a photon or plasma torpedo. No distinct description was ever given to describe this weapon type, nor was the effect ever seen again in subsequent appearances. The only clue given, as vague as it may be, can be found in the script, which stated that they "fire several rounds." The Galor-class was also utilized in the mirror universe by the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance where they were described by Intendant Kira Nerys as being "quick and powerful". These vessels, however, were not without their weaknesses, specifically, their targeting systems could be easily fooled. ( ) Subsystems In 2367, the Cardassian warships lacked the ability to read Federation starships transponder codes, while the latter had that ability. The Cardassians were granted this ability when Captain Picard gave Gul Macet the Federation's codes to track the . Federation starships also had superior terminal interface systems. ( ) Ships of the class ;Named: * Aldara * Kraxon * Prakesh * Reklar * Trager * Vetar ;Unnamed: * [[Unnamed Galor class starships|Unnamed Galor-class starships]] ** Dolak's starship ** Dukat's starship ** Jasad's starship ** Nador's starship ** Ocett's starship ** Toran's starship Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (LCARS display) ** ** ** ** * ** ** Background The Galor first appeared in "The Wounded", and was first identified by name in "Ensign Ro". It is possible that the generic references made in later seasons to Cardassian battle cruisers and Cardassian destroyers were made in reference to the Galor-class starship. It is, however, as equally likely that those references were made with regards to the Keldon or yet unseen class of warship. Model This studio model was designed by Rick Sternbach, with assistance from Peter Lauritson. The inspiration for this model was the starting shape of the Egyptian ; in fact, according to Sternbach, the physical model has "a little temple and some fire pots and little tiny pyramids for the phasers." The shooting model was originally built by Ed Miarecki and Tom Hudson. According to Miarecki: This miniature is about 37 inches long, and was built in 2 ½ weeks, by Tom Hudson and myself, (our initials, "TH" and "EM" are built into the detailing). Originally contracted for the ST-TNG episode "The Wounded" it has been seen in many episodes of ST-TNG, ST-DS9, and the pilot of ST-Voyager. It has the distinction of being the only ST-TNG spaceship miniature built on the east coast of the U.S. and was one of the last few TV filming miniatures built for "Star Trek", before the conversion to all-CGI spaceships. http://www.edmiarecki.com/Formatting/fm03.html The deflector has been frequently and erroneously colored blue on promotional images, despite appearing only yellow or red on screen. The design was later modified by Tony Meininger to include the addition of fins located on the aft end of the hull, and a large attachment located on the upper-middle section of the hull, creating the Keldon-class, which originally appeared in "Defiant". Concept sketches for this design was sold in the Profiles in History auction for US$750.00. The Galor-class model (measuring 36" × 18"), in its original form, was listed in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction with an estimated sale price of US$3,000 to US$5,000; it sold for US$20,000 (US$24,000 with premium). A Galor-class camera test model was also sold off on IAW. While there were never any specific references to the maximum speed of a Galor-class, an observation can be made in , where the warship Kraxon chased the , which was traveling at warp 8 towards the Orias system. The display graphic featuring the pursuit depicted an even match, however, based on the events in the episode, the Kraxon was not moving fast enough to catch the Defiant before it reached its destination. Technical Manual The following specifications, which describes this vessel as a Galor-class attack cruiser, comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: Cardassia Prime Orbital Three Assembly Facility * Type: Medium Cruiser * Accommodation: 300 plus flight crew and troops * Power Plant: One and possibly two M/A warp systems; three or more impulse systems * Dimensions: Length, 371.88 meters; beam, 192.33 meters; height, 59 meters * Mass: 1,678,000 metric tons (est.) * Performance: Warp 9.6 (observed) * Armament: Eight or more spiral-wave disruptors; one large aft disruptor wave cannon; possibly other weapons External link * Category:Cardassian starship classes de:Galor-Klasse es:Clase Galor ja:ガロア級 nl:Galor klasse